mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Double Diamond
Double Diamond (z ang. Podwójny diament) — kucyk ziemski, postać epizodyczna. Były pomocnik Starlight Glimmer. Wygląd Normalny thumb|left|Double Diamond pod wpływem czaru równości Double Diamond jest ziemskim kucykiem o śnieżnobiałej sierści, a jego grzywa i ogon są w odcieniach bieli. Grzywa nachodzi na oczy ogiera, a przy szyi jest krótka. Ogon jest krótki i postrzępiony. Ma niebieskie oczy, a za prawdziwy znaczek służą mu trzy niebieskie płatki śniegu. Ten znaczek symbolizuje jego talent do sprawnej jazdy na nartach, który wykorzystał do zatrzymania Starlight Glimmer, gdy ta uciekała. Pod wpływem czaru równości Gdy był pod wpływem czaru równości i służył Starlight, jego znaczkiem był znak równości, czyli "=". Jego grzywa i ogon były takie same, jak u innych ogierów tej wiosce: grzywa krótka, na czole podzielona na dwa małe pasma, a przy szyi krótko ścięta i postawiona. Kolory kucyka nie różniły się tak bardzo wyrazistością, gdy był pod wpływem czaru równości i kiedy się spod niego uwolnił, odzyskując znaczek. Przedstawienie w serii Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Znaczkowa mapa". W pierwszej części tego odcinka, razem z Party Favorem witał osobiście Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash w miasteczku, gdzie wszyscy są równi. Był zdziwiony tym, że każda z głównych bohaterek ma unikalny znaczek. Po powitaniu, razem z Party Favorem prowadza Mane 6 do Starlight Glimmer. Następnie razem ze Starlight i innymi kucykami z wioski śpiewa piosenkę In Our Town. Przywódczyni miasteczka wyznacza go, by służył pomocą głównym bohaterkom, podczas ich odwiedzin we wiosce. Gdy powierniczki Elementów Harmonii jedzą muffinki i rozmawiają z Sugar Belle, on obserwuje to zdarzenie, ponieważ Sugar wydaje się nie zgadzać z filozofią Starlight, do czego Diamond nie chce dopuścić, ponieważ jest najbliższym pomocnikiem lawendowego jednorożca. Później towarzyszy Starlight i Mane 6, w drodze do znaczkowego skarbca, gdzie trzymane są znaczki kucyków z tej osady. Po dotarciu na miejsce, nie pozwala uciec Rarity, ani jej przyjaciółkom i pomaga w odebraniu im ich znaczków. W drugiej części odcinka, razem z mieszkańcami miasteczka, czeka na wyjście głównych bohaterek z budynku, w którym miały zmienić swe myślenie i dołączyć do nowych "przyjaciół", czyli do podwładnych Starlight. W tej samej scenie jest świadkiem, przyznania się Party Favora, do chęci odzyskania znaczka. Po udawanym dołączeniu Fluttershy do społeczności kucyków z wioski, na zlecenie Starlight przynosi przywódczyni znaczki Mane 6. Nie rozumie decyzji jednorożca, bo uważa że żółtej pegazicy można ufać. Starlight wyjaśnia mu trochę niejasno swoją decyzję, a ten odchodzi. Gdy Twilight i Fluttershy udowodniły, że Starlight ma jednak swój znaczek, Diamond czuje się oszukany. Gdy oszustka postanawia uciec, biegnie razem z innymi kucykami, by odzyskać znaczki. Rozbija "Berłem Równości" skarbiec, odzyskuje znaczek i dawny wygląd. Później wraca do Mane 6, by pomóc im odzyskać znaczki. Szukają ich w domu Starlight, muszą ruszyć tropem jednorożca, która je zabrała. Z pomocą Night Glider zasypuje śniegiem znaczkową złodziejkę, jadąc na swoich odnalezionych nartach. thumb|left|Przyjacielski uścisk z odmienioną Starlight jako nową przyjaciółką Gdy Starlight chce zaatakować jego, Sugar Belle, Night Glider i Party Favora, Twilight ochrania ich tarczą. Ostatecznie Starlight ucieka, ale czwórka kucyków naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniła i postanowiła pozostać w wiosce, w której urządzają przyjęcie z okazji odzyskania znaczków. Pod koniec odcinka "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Starlight Glimmer przychodzi do swojej dawnej wioski, żeby przeprosić i pogodzić się z nim i dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Double Diamond i przyjaciele wybaczają jej i godzą się z nią. W odcinku "Rada Celestii" ogier pojawia się na przyjęciu dla Starlight i jej przyjaciół. Gry Double Diamond jest jednym z bohaterów gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. en:Double Diamond Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki